


The Lewd Adventure of the Olympian Prince

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Assjob, BDSM, Big Breasted Loli, Breast Sucking, Breeding, Cock Worship, Cum Eating, F/M, Femsub, Genderbending, Harem, Inanimate Transformation, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loli, Long Nipples, Maledom, Mass Genderbend, Milking, Mindbreak, Oral, Powerplay, Romance, Shotacon, Small Breasts, Smut, Toddlerdom, Tongue Baths, Watersports, ball worship, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: Being the only male on Mount Olympus, when the entire Greek Pantheon were females, well... it can lead to some very pleasant times. Almost like tasting a different fruit every day of the week... for all eternity. [PercyxHarem] [Mass Genderswap/bend] [Porn W/out Plot][Warning – This story is just a bunch of connected one-shots with Percy and different Olympian Goddess’ - sometimes others – so, don’t be prepared to see much plot, and be prepared to see different kinks and fetishes for everybody! ]
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Discord, we nearly have 100 members!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

Poseidon left the hospital, a look of shock still  present on her face. She kept on replaying what the doctor had said to her just minutes before hand, and continued to repeat the same answer within her mind.

She had given birth to a boy.

"How did I have a boy?" She questioned herself. Never before had any one of the Greek Goddess’ had ever given birth to a male before. They had only given birth to females.

So, just... how? How did she give birth to a beautiful baby boy?

Then, that left her the question of who would raise him? The father of the child couldn’t, as he had passed away sometime before her second trimester even began, although, not that it was important that much, as he was a one-night stand.

However, that only meant that the only options were; an orphanage, or she would take the child up to Mount Olympus, and have the others decide on what happens next.

There was absolutely no way that she was leaving her darling little boy in an  orphanage . She had seen many horror stories when it came to orphanages, some of them didn’t even take proper care of children, or it was just a very, very well thought of guise that hid mass child abuse and other nasty things.

‘Well... I guess I have decided on that.’ She thought to herself, looking down at the small boy that was covered in a small blankie in her hands, and gently placed a small kiss down upon his cheeks.

Already, she could see that the baby had her own hair, with small jet-black tuffs of hair already growing, and she had already seen his eye color, they were a gentle sea-green color. 

Gently shaking her head, she looked around, however, once she saw that no wayward pair of eyes were on her, she shrouded herself in mist to cover herself up, before in a small burst of water, she and her son were gone.

* * *

Reappearing outside of the grand palace of Olympus, Poseidon had started to travel up the large stairs, gently clutching at her child as she  does so, mainly to keep him assured that she was still there, and he was still protected.

Yet, as she came closer to the large doors of Olympus, she could hear the distinct sound of her sister, her voice loud and booming, almost like thunder-claps.

However, she blinked a bit when she heard another few  voices speaking up. What they were talking about, she wasn’t quite sure, but at least she knew that her other younger sisters were there as well.

“Huh...” She muttered out.

After all, it had been a long time since this many of her sisters had been in the large palace at once, possibly there was a meeting called by Zeus herself, or maybe, they just visited on their own whim, perhaps a little... family sick and just wanting to see each other again.

As she pushed open the doors, she absentmindedly nodded in greeting to the other Goddess’ and servants that she walked past – being one of the ‘Big Three’ did have that little... annoyance - and they all had the same dumbfounded look as she walked past as they spotted the small bundle in her arms, along with sensing his energy.

Despite how... small and new it was, they could tell that the baby in her arms, was indeed a Demi-God.

However, Poseidon didn’t care about that, instead, she walked through to the meeting room, where she was able to spot most of her younger, and older sisters, all gathered around, chatting about something, although, once again, it looked like Zues was the one doing all the talking. 

As if on cue, Zeus stopped talking when she sensed Poseidon in the room, blinking in confusion, she asked, "Sister what is so important?"

Of course, that question brought the attention of her other sisters onto her as well, where she could hear Aphrodite coo in delight and seeing the small bundle in her arms.

"I had a child." Poseidon started, seeing the deadpanned looks of Zeus, she quickly continued, "I have given birth to a son, and I have named him Percy." She stated, before placing him down onto a spare table within the meeting room.

It took a few moments for everything to register in the minds of the Goddess’, but then, it turned into a large cacophony of noise, as shouts of disbelief and whatnot rang out.

The only Goddess that didn’t do any shouting was Athena, who was looking down at the baby, an unreadable expression upon her face, but Poseidon could tell that millions of thoughts were running through her mind. 

Poseidon allowed this little squabble to happen, however, she then turned her attention down to her baby, and much to her anger, she saw him squirming a little, his eyes clenching shut as small tears started to brim in them.

** “ENOUGH!” ** She yelled out, her yell of anger echoed through the walls, creating a small rumble through the room as it did so, which in turn, caused the other Goddess’ to calm down.

They knew the power of their sister, and making her mad could only lead to pain and suffering on their behalf... they had experienced before, and some of their asses still were red from the spanking she gave them all.

“Sorry, sister.” Zeus spoke out, with genuine concern in her voice.

Poseidon merely nodded her head, before saying, “I want to raise him in Atlantis. My ‘partner’ had died well before the later stages of my pregnancy, and I don’t want to have him raised in an orphanage.”

Zeus blinked, looking down at the baby on the table, and seeing him squirm a little caused something in her heart to break, “Sister, I believe that he should be raised here, on Olympus.” She said, however, she raised her hands up to placate her sister, “It would be safer here, and, he would never be alone.” She added on, briefly gesturing towards her other sisters who still lived in Olympus, and not down on Earth... or the Underworld.

“No!” Poseidon quickly denied, before adding on, “I want to have him grow up in his home! With his mother’s!”

However, before another quarrel could begin, Hestia, the virgin Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family, put her foot down, “Ladies.” She begun, garnering the attention of Zeus and Poseidon, “To make everyone happy, how about we compromise?” She said, looking at the two Goddess’ with a critical eye.

“What is it?” Poseidon asked, narrowing her eyes at the virgin Goddess.

“He gets raised on Olympus, but, each week, a new Goddess could look after him. It will make things fairer, since I can see that many of our sisters are looking at him with a look of longing... like they want to experience what it is like to raise a son.” Hestia offered.

Poseidon huffed, stomping her foot down on the ground childishly, “Fine...” She reluctantly agreed, “At least I’ll be able to bring him to Atlantis then...”

“Then, it has been decided, Percy, the son of Poseidon, will be raised in Olympus, with every Goddess will babysit him for one week, then, another will take their place!” She declared, before a small thrum of thunder was heard as the declaration took hold.

However, unseen by nearly everyone, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt – and known man-hater – used a bit of her magic to give the male child in front of her a ‘blessing’, however, it wasn’t really a curse... instead, it was something that prevented him from aging past a certain point.

The only one who noticed was Hestia,  _ ‘What are you doing, Arty?’ _ She  questioned; however, she didn’t raise concern to it or bring it to attention. She could feel the magic that Artemis was using, and it wasn’t harmful to Percy, so there was no need to bring it up.

The Goddess of the Hunt gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile as Zeus gently picked up the bundle – apparently, she won the first bid for babysitting the boy, much to Poseidon’s annoyance – however, she had another thought running through her head, _ ‘If no-one takes off my blessing, after a year, it would fully settle in... and it would keep him from growing up past the age of twelve.’ _


	2. Zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus has some time with Percy after taking him away from the meeting, and things start to change from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I am doing this in a way that have Demigod babies are quicker/develop quicker than regular human babies, as that makes sense to me.
> 
> x/x
> 
> Join the Discord Server
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

** BOOM **

With a great thunderclap and flash of light, Zeus, the Queen of Olympus – and being the Queen of Sluts to some – teleported into the grand temple that she called home, with her nephew in hand.

Zeus herself was an absolute beauty, a known fact everybody had to accept, although, some were more reluctant to admit it.

She had long, luscious silverish-gray hair that flowed down past her shoulders, she also had a soft angelic face that had a few touches of makeup, and a light layer of lipstick upon her very kissable lips, and her bright blue eyes were made very prominent thanks to her tan, in which the mortals would call it ‘a perfect tan’, something that she made sure to always have when she took on a human form to roam the mortal world to have her world rocked, by either a male or female.

To go with it, she was wearing rather ‘formal’ wear, which was simply a very thin article of clothing that wrapped around her neck, and separated down so it just barely covered her nipples, and exposed a lot of side boob and cleavage, and it also showed off her toned stomach, however, connected via brownish-gold belt that had a brilliant jewel decorating it, there was a cream skirt that flowed past her knees.

However, as she looked down at Percy, the son of her sister, Poseidon, she was still amazed by the fact that she had given birth to a male, and she could tell that this child belonged to Poseidon, as no one else in the world had the most brilliant set of sea-green eyes, nor had this inherent aura of the sea.

No matter how many times she looked at him and thought about it, she was still amazed by the fact that her sister, Poseidon, managed to give birth to a male somehow.

It shouldn’t be  possible; it was just unheard of.

For as long as they had been around, and had many, many children, possibly in the hundreds or nearly in the thousands – herself and Aphrodite were the main culprits for that – there had never, ever been a male child.

So, with Percy – an odd name, she must admit, but it did have a ring to it – it would be a completely new experience.  But it would be one that she would be greatly tackle head on!

However, as she continued to move around through the large, grand hallways that were coated in gold, platinum and silver – with a little bit of emerald gemstones thrown in – she continued to walk past the dozens of maids that she would continue to play with each and every night, sometimes, she would take on three every single night and still be unsatisfied.

Sure, it could technically be cheating – again – on her wife, Hera, but in Zeus’ mind, it was not cheating. Because she believed that cheating required her to be with another man – which had also happened, many, many times – but since these were women, rather sexy ones too, Zeus believed it to be perfectly fine.

Walking past another small handful of maids that barely passed the height of 5’3, who all bowed in submission as she entered the area, she gave them a slight nod and smile, of which made all of their faces turn cherry red in embarrassment, giving a small titter at the actions of the maids, she continued to a large, grand doorway that led to her private sanctuary; her bedroom.

Shifting Percy so he was resting comfortably against her bosom, she quickly noted how his sea-green eyes were rapidly gazing about, this innate curiosity that only a child could ever have displayed fully to her.

To her, it was one of the most adorable things that she ever saw, and she couldn’t help but coo in delight at seeing him, “You are so cute~” She murmured out, before gently pinching one of his cheeks and pulling it gently, causing them to expand and give him a comical look.

However, instead of feeling discomfort or any sort of pain, Percy merely raised his arms up, and made a grabbing motion with them, like he was asking for something.

“Hold on, dear.” Zeus spoke out, smiling softly towards the small baby in her arms before she pushed the door to her bedroom open.

Inside was a very, very spacious, and elegant room, that featured a mural of herself – completely naked - upon the ceiling, with a swarm of men and women surrounding her, almost in poses of prayer, and they were all in various  states of undress, and there were a handful of large statues that depicted herself in each corner of the room.

However, located near the far wall of the room, was a large, Queen sized bed that looked like it could fit at least seven different people on it, all nicely done, and decorated with the finest of red linen that sparkled under the lights of the room.

Nodding to herself, Zeus once again shifted Percy – not so accidentally pushing his head against her large breasts as she did so – before giving a swift wave of her hand.

Almost immediately, a large golden crib was summoned right next to the bed. Walking over towards the crib, she briefly ruffled his black locks, before giving a small kiss to his temple, before placing him down onto the crib, and adjusting the sides so that he could grab onto the gates to try and stand up.

Nodding to herself as she saw that Percy was safely secured – along with her shaking the gates, to make sure that they were secured in properly – she headed towards the large dresser that was on the opposite side of the room in which the crib was located.

“Wearing this thing is so annoying.” Zeus muttered to herself, clicking her tongue in annoyance as she waved her hands down her body.

Instantly, a small, shimmering light overtook the form of Zeus, and moments later, the light had vanished, showing that Zeus was still there,  but now she was wearing an entirely different outfit.

One more that was certainly not acceptable to be worn in front of small children in the least. However, she didn’t care for that.

Now, instead of wearing her heavily modified toga, she was now wearing something that shouldn’t even be labelled as clothing or even articles of fabric!

Fit snuggly around her neck was a red leather collar that had a small silverish-golden chain clipped through the lock and was holding in place four other pieces of red leather. Those pieces of leather travelled down to her large, perky breasts, but instead of covering them, they simply went around them, leaving her nipples and areola exposed to the world, and the pieces of leather connected under her breasts, before they were connected with another ring that held it together with the lower half of the ‘outfit’, and once it went down to her pubic area, it made a triangle shape, but never covered anything, so her perfectly shaved, glistening snatch was on full display to Percy, who was blinking a few times in confusion, as his young brain couldn’t understand what was happening in front of him.

“There. That’s better.” She muttered out, sighing in relief as she felt herself become more comfortable with her current state of dress.

Peaking her eyes open, she let a sly smile grace her features, before she made a very lewd pose that made her breasts bounce, “You like it?” She said, not even caring about her state of dress that she was displaying to a very, very young child.

Percy, unable to process what was happening, simply clapped his hands together as his sea-green eyes continued to sparkle in happiness that made Zeus feel all giggly and happy.

As she approached Percy, she suddenly stopped when she heard something.

**_ GRUMBLE _ **

Blinking a few times, before noticing the reaction that poor Percy had, as small tears were now building within the corner of his eyes, along with him holding his stomach she finally understood what was happening.

“Ah, you must be hungry.” She pointed out, mostly to herself as she nodded her head.

Moving over to the crib to pick up Percy – which made her breasts squish up against the gate – she gently picked him up, gently brushing a lock of hair out of his face as he gazed up at her, a mixture of hunger pain, and curiosity shining within his eyes.

Walking over to the edge of the bed, Zeus plopped herself down, before she positioned Percy to be in a better position and brought him up closer to her large nipple, “There you go, enjoy~” She softly sang out.

Eyes shining in delight with a natural instinct kicking in, telling him that is where he would get some food, he greedily latched onto her nipple, and started to suckle as hard as he could, so he could get his fill of some delicious breastmilk that would satiate his hunger.

Zeus on the other hand, threw her head back and moaned out like a whore as she experienced a pleasure like none other.

As Percy  continued to suckle at her breast, slowly getting filled up with some divine breastmilk, Zeus continued to moan in absolute pleasure, even going as far to use her free hand to flick and pinch at her clit, as the feeling of having Percy suckle at her breast was probably one of the most pleasurable experiences she has ever felt in her centuries of life!

* * *

“Wow... that was something.” Zeus murmured out, her entire body coated with a sheen of sweat and her breath was ragged as she greedily took in large breaths after experiencing so many orgasms that she actually lost count during the  ten-minute period of  Percy suckling at her breasts.

As she gave a loving gaze to Percy, who was now sleeping soundly within the crib, gently clutching at a small plushy that she had created out of thin air, she felt her heart race at his cuteness.

The fact that he still had a small line of dribble that still contained a small amount of her breastmilk was also another factor that contributed to his cuteness.

However, shaking her head away from those thoughts, she soon pouted once she  realized that she would only be able to experience this for another few days, before another Goddess took him away from her.

She had decided that she would need to have a small conversation with Poseidon and the other Goddess’ about if she could have him for another week, or possibly a month in the future.

She simply needed to feel those orgasms once more, and she doubted that any maidens within her temple would be able to recreate that feeling ever again.

However, shaking her head away from those thoughts, seeing as how she was already in a  rather rowdy state, she leapt onto the bed, before pulling at a small, beautifully twined string that was hanging halfway down from the ceiling before giving it a small tug.

**_ DING _ **

**_ DING _ **

Grinning like a madwoman as she heard the sound of subtle ringing echo all around her, she started to prepare herself for a few hand maidens to appear in the room to give her the sexy fun time that they usually had.

Although, she would hope that everybody would last long enough for Percy to wake up and enjoy the view.

After all, she had decided that it would be best to have him be used to this sort of thing early on, because she had a lot of doubts that  other Goddess’ would be able to resist it. Plus, it would be great training for him early on to prepare for Aphrodite, who was known to be the sluttiest Goddess of them all.

But, that would be for another time. As moments after the ringing had ended, she saw that the door to her room had opened, and a few small maidens had appeared, each of them wearing skimpy clothing, and wearing very little makeup entered her room.

“You called, Goddess?” The lead maiden said, dipping her head lightly in respect as they entered the room and talked to the Queen on Olympus.

“Indeed, my dears.” Zeus spoke out, before spreading her legs, showing that her legs were covered with her own fluids of her multiple releases from the earlier breastfeeding session.

Without any further warning or even orders, the lead maiden took her place, just before the bed and started to gently lick around Zeus’ wet folds.

It would be a very long, pleasurable night for all them, and little Percy would awaken within the next hour and witness everything.


End file.
